1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aperture in a wall of a dispenser for dispensing tearable, web-like material, such as, paper, plastic or metal foils, fabric or the like.
The invention further relates to a dispenser for dispensing such materials, incorporating at least one of the apertures according to the invention.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Dispenser apertures which facilitate not only drawing of material from dispensers, but also tearing off the length of material drawn, are known. The edges of these dispenser apertures are in all cases either serrated or grooved to produce teeth-like projections, or they constitute sharp knife edges. The disadvantages of such apertures and, thus, of dispensers incorporating such apertures, are obvious: they are dangerous to handle and may cause injury, if not during the tearing-off stage, then definitely when the fingers enter these apertures to grope for the end of the material and also when the fingers are withdrawn, having found the end of, and are now trying to pull out, the material. Another drawback of these known apertures is that their edges, either toothed or sharp, are mostly made of a different material. Thus, if the dispenser is made of cardboard, the active edge of the aperture is usually made of sheet metal, which causes added expenses, both for the metal edge itself, and for attaching the latter to the cardboard body of the dispenser. The disadvantage of known dispensers is, of course, implicit in their use of the known apertures.